Twilight Character Interviews
by twilightluver9
Summary: i got this idea from someone else and i thought that i'd try it! just ask questions directed to any twilight character and they'll answer it! REVIEW! :
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: don't own twilight**

**A/n- so just send in a question directed to any of the twilight characters and they'll answer them!! I can't write anything if I don't get questions so, ASK QUESTIONS!! **


	2. Chapter 2

**So this chapter is dedicated to **xAllyCullenx **cause she is the only one who asked questions. Plz Plz keep asking! Hope you like this chapter!**

**Question 1:**

From: xAllyCullenx

**What's on your latest song on your ipod?**

Rosalie: What Hurts the Most by Cascada

Alice: Sugar by Flo Rida

Esme: Thinking of You by Katy Perry

Carlisle: Halo! Go Beyonce! Oo Esme let's go to her next conecert!

Esme: Honey, I don't that would be right

Carlisle: Oh fine. *pouts*

Emmett: Hips Don't Lie by Shakira!

Jasper: em, that's so weird

Emmett: WHAT?! I LOVE that song! You should see my sick dance moves to it!

*Emmett does a really weird dance, shaking his hips violently*

Edward: Ok..that was disturbing.

Bella: My Life Would Suck Without You by Kelly Clarkson- that's for you Eddie!

Edward: I thought I told you guys to NEVER call me that again!!

Bella: Sorry Eddie!

Question 2:

From: xAllyCullenx

**What do you think is your theme song at the moment?**  
Edward: Touch my Body. Oh shoot, did I just say that out loud??

Jasper: yaa well, mine would be….You Found Me by the Fray. Just like my little Alice found me!!

Everyone: *gags*

Emmett: Live Your Life! Oh ya!

Bella: Every time we touch

Rosalie: Beautiful by Akon

Carlisle: Sexy Back! You know it guys!

Question 3:

From: xAllyCullenx

**Coke or Red bull? **

Edward: Well..we are vampires so we only drink blood but if I had to pick…I'd pick Coke

Alice: Red Bull! How do you think I'm so hyper all the time??

Esme: When I was pregnant as a human, I liked to drink Coke

Bella: When I was human I always liked the Lime flavored Coke a lot

Emmett: Red Bull! I love how after you drink a hundred or so cans, your head feels all fizzy and you can't stop jumping!

Jasper: I prefer blood

**A/n: Thanks **xAllyCullenx! This chapter wouldn't be written without you! Keep asking questions guys, I need MORE!!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: so thanks sooooo much to everyone who reviewed or asked questions! I have 2 people who gave me lots of questions: ****xAllyCullenx**** and ****12****. Thanks you two, I really appreciate the questions and again, this chapter wouldn't be written without you guys!!!! Enjoy this chapter. It will be a long one.**

**Questions 4-7 are from xAllyCullenx**

4. Do you twist, lick and dip your oreos or dip, lick and twist? (i know there vampires but what the hell)

Emmett: I prefer to just shove the whole thing in my mouth at once. Or see how many I can fit in my mouth at one time.

Bella: I twist and lick- but I don't even eat the cookie part

Jasper: I dip, lick and twist

Alice: I twist, lick and dip, but I also like to do this funky little dance while doing that to. Wanna See??

Everyone: No!

Carlisle: I don't really like oreos. I'm more of a fan of chocolate chip cookies

5. What's your favourite clothing accesorie? (can't spell)  
Emmett: sequined cowboy boots!!!

Edward: Em, what the hell is wrong with your mind??

Emmett: You are mean!

Alice: Can't choose! Umm…. Maybe pink belts or hoop earings or those cute denim hats....

Bella: Alice, you're getting carried away again. My favorite accessory is my sneakers. Is that an accessory?

Esme: I love pearl earrings.

Carlisle: Oo, I do love those on you. I don't have accessories.

6. What is your most embarrasing moment?

Alice: When I had to wear those HORRIBLE gym outfits in, was it New Hampshire?

Anyway, they were yellow and red striped cloth! I don't even have a name for that fabric.

Edward: To many to choose. Let's just say that a lot of them involve Emmett. No surprise there.

Emmett: When Bella beat me in that arm wrestling match. She will NEVER let me forget that.

Rosalie: When I did that dare when I had to run up and down the street. In a bikini.

Emmett: I did like that dare.

Jasper: When Emmett started acting like a real monkey when we were at the zoo. He even climbed up a tree and was SCREAMING like a monkey and scratching himself.

7.  Random? Can you be random?

*all at once*

Emmett: YA! Goldfish, paper, music, cup, shell, building, LaLaLaLa!!!!!

Edward: *starts singing mary had a little lamb*

Bella: *ties her shoelaces together and tries walking with them like that, which causes her to fall on her face*

Carlisle: Knock, Knock

Esme: Whos there?

Carlisle: Boo

Esme: Boo who?

Carlisle: Don't cry, it's just a joke!

Rose: *puts on makeup*

Alice: *starts patting her head, rubbing her tummy, and jumps up and down

Jasper: I LIKE UNICORNS!!

*everything goes silent*

**The rest of the questions are from 12**

8. Who do you think is a better athlete? Edward or Emmett?

Emmett: Pshh….you even have to ask…ME!

Edward: No way. You may be stronger, but I'm faster. And you know it.

Rosalie: Oh no. Let's not start those Emmett vs. Edward Wars again. You know what happened last time when-

Carlisle: Rose, I don't think we want a recap of that horrible decade.

9. Which do you like more? Mountain Lion Blood or Grizzly bear blood? 

Bella: I prefer Mountain Lion, just like Eddie *Edward gives her an evil glare*

Ok. Edward.

Jasper: I always like human like best, but I do like those large grizzlies

Emmett: IRATABLE GRIZZLY IS MY FAVORITE!!!!!

Edward: God Emmett, do you have to scream in my ear??!!

Esme: Next Question!

10. Who has better style? Rosalie or Alice?

Alice: Hello? Me.

Rosalie: Are you kidding?

*Rose and Alice get into a slap fight and it takes all of the Cullen boys to finally break it up*

**A/n: These questions are from xAllyCullenx and I can't answer them cause I've never seen the movies. Anyone can write their own answers from these questions and send it in to me and then I'll pick the best answers and put them in the next chapter. **

Which bring it on movie is your favourite?

Is there a cerain cheer from the movies you like?

**End of Chapter**

**A/n: So I'm going to start writing another story soon and there is one character that is going to be made up. Whoever gives me the most reviews or questions by chapter….5, then you get to be the main character in my story!!! Exciting, I know. I can't write another chapter unless I get questions, so you know what to do. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: OMG! I'm sooo sorry that it took me so long to update! This chapter is dedicated to: ****LiLi'09**. **Thank you so much for giving me all of those questions! Last chapter I said that '12' gave me some of the questions, but that was a typo, sorry. The real name was: 12. Also, I've decided that Jacob will make an appearance this chapter. ******** Enjoy!**

***All of the questions in this chapter are from ****LiLi'09**

11. For Halloween, what would you dress up as?

Jasper: Superman

Alice: Snow White, my hair is perfect for it. And I could wear that cute yellow dress….

Edward: Romeo

Bella: If Edward is going to be Romeo, then I would have to be Juliet

Esme: I'm all for the scary stuff so I would be a witch

Carlisle: Maybe a vampire, or is that too obvious?

Rosalie: Something beautiful

Emmett: Barbie!

Carlisle: We really should get Em some psychiatric help

Edward: I agree

*Everyone nods their heads in agreement*

12. If you had a cat what would you name it?

Emmett: Kitty

Jasper: *snorts* real original. I would probably eat it before I got to name it

Bella: Fluffy

Edward: …….

Jacob: I prefer dogs

Rosalie: Purrrity **(a/n: get it, pretty??)**

Alice: Shop-a-kitty

13. If you were running out of your burning house what item would you grab?

Edward: My piano

Esme: Don't you think the humans would be suspicious of how you got it out of there?

Alice: MY CLOTHES!  
Rosalie: My mirror

Jasper: Alice

Bella: My copy of the book Wuthering Heights

Emmett: my xbox….*whispers* or my dolls…

Carlisle: Oh, my. Not again. Next question!

14. If you could pick one other person in this family to be your soulmate besides the one you have, who would it be?

Esme: These kinds of questions never lead to anything good.

Edward: If I must choose……Alice?

Alice: Ewww

Jasper: Bella

Carlisle: Does that mean I have to pick Rosalie?!

Rosalie: Hey, I sitting right here!!!

Emmett: I think that means that I pick….

Esme: OH NO!!!!!!!!!! YOU'D BETTER NOT!!!!!!!!

Emmett: Esme!

*Esme runs out of the room, screaming*

Bella: Jasper

Rosalie: Edward

Alice: Oh, I was going to pick Eddie! No fair! *pouts* Then I guess Carlisle

Emmett: No one picked me! *mutters to himself* how surprising

15If you could live anywhere in the world, where would you live?

Alice: Paris! It has the BEST shops

Bella: Forks

Emmett: Anywhere where there are lots of grizzles!

Edward: Alaska cause they have PENGUINS

Rosalie: I love New York except the hunting is difficult

Carlisle: umm…Chicago

Jasper: Australia   


**A/n: I'm going to be updating about 1-2 times a week from now on just so everyone knows. I will declare the winner of the most questions contest at the end of the next chapter. Keep the questions coming and I'll be starting to write my next story soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n: Hey everyone! Sorry about taking so long to update. I've been really busy. Thanks for sending in questions. Enjoy this next chapter!**

**Question 15 **** from ****Mrs. Hale123**

**What famous human would you go out with?**

Edward: I have always really loved Vanessa Hudgens

Bella: That Rob Pattinson guy….

Alice: Johnny Depp

Esme: Channing Tatum

Jasper: Aren't you a little too old for him?

Esme: Excuse me, young man?

Jasper: Never mind

Emmett: Barbie!

Carlise: I think that the question meant for you to name a REAL person

Emmett: Are you kidding?!! Barbie IS real!

*Rosalie brings Emmett into a different room to explain to him that Barbie isn't real and Emmett comes back crying tearless cries*

Esme: Is he okay?

Rosalie: *mutters to herself* He just doesn't get it

**Question 16 ****also from ****123 **

**What career would you wanna do?**

Bella: Something in literature

Emmett: A supermodel! My body is just PERFECT for that!

*Emmett starts strutting around the room doing different poses*

Rosalie: God, help me

Edward: Anyway… I would want to be a musician

Esme: An interior designer

Jasper: A therapist

**Question 17 ****from ****xAllyCullenx**

**Do you own a gun?**  
*Emmett looks side to side with eyes squinted, suspiciously*

Emmett: You don't need to know

Edward: I actually own 2! *flexes biceps showing us his 'guns'***  
**Jasper: I do own one. It is from one of the wars I fought and I just like to keep it for the memory

Alice: I don't need one. My teeth are sharper than you will EVER know! *shows teeth and 'fiercely' growls*

**Question 18 ****also from ****xAllyCullenx**

**What is your greatest fear right now?**

Bella: Alice *points to Alice and everyone looks at Bella, confused*

Bella: What? Did you hear that growl? And when she plays dress up on me *shudders*

Emmett: Spiders!

Edward: Okkayy….well mine would be losing Bella

*everyone gags*

Rosalie: I have never liked heights

Carlisle: My closet!

*everything goes silent*

Carlisle: Don't you know that there are monsters in there???

**Question 19 ****from ****xAllyCullenx**

**Can you draw a self portrait of yourself? **

Carlisle: I can't draw

Bella: Well, I can't really either, but I did save this picture that I drew once in class when I first met Edward *shows picture*

Rosalie: Yes! I can draw myself in cartoon form. *shows picture* It's beautiful, I know.

Alice: Here is one of me and Jasper *shows picture*

Emmett: I am the best at drawing! *shows picture*

Edward: Umm…here is mine. *shows picture*

Bella: Wow! Edward! That is amazing!

Nessie: There was a picture that was token of me and mom and dad when I was little, and I tried to drawn it myself *shows picture*

Edward: When did Nessie get here???

Nessie: I cam over with Jake

Edward: Oh. Hi.

Jacob: Well I don't really-

Rosalie: I have one that he can use! *shows picture*

Jacob: Well fine. Then I have a joke for you:

Question: If a blonde and a brunette fell off a building, who would hit the ground first?  
Answer: The brunette - the blonde would have to stop for directions!

*Rosalie gets out of her seat and tries to kill Jacob, but Carlisle stops them before it gets tooo bad*

**A/n: The links to the pictures are in my profile. You may have to copy and paste them. And for the winner of the contest, I've decided to make this person the winner, not because she sent me in the MOST questions, but because she has gave me good feedback and questions throughout the whole story so far. Sooo, the winner is……xAllyCullenx !!!! I will be starting my next story soon. Keep Reviewing! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n: Wow, I'm bad at updating fast. Sorry. This is kinda a short chapter cause I have to start my new story. Enjoy :)**

**Questions 20 and 21 are from:** 123

**If you were any other mythical creature, what would it be?**

Emmett: A mermaid!

Carlisle: I believe it would be merman

Emmett: Whatever, as long as I get a tail  
Jasper: A unicorn

Alice: You're answers always surprise me

Edwardo: Why did you put Edwardo? My name is EDWARD!!!!!!!!

Bella: Calm down Calm down *Bella gives Jasper a look, signaling him to send calm waves to Edwardo*

Edwardo: SHE DID IT AGAIN!! MAKE IT STOP! *Edwardo starts hyperventilating*

Esme: I think we should get back on topic

Rosalie: Right. Well I would be a…..

Jacob: *whispers* a witch

*Rosalie starts violently slapping Jacob* (**A/n: Go Rose!!!!)**

Alice: I would be a dragon! Cause I'm fierce!

Bella: Alright then…..

**A/n: Sorry only 3 people actually answered the question, I just couldn't think of any more mythical creatures lol**

**Favorite Flower?**

Rosalie: A rose, cause my name is Rose!

Esme: I really do like daffodils

Emmett: Sunflowers, because they are as bright as me!!!

Edward: In your mind

Bella: Pansies. I don't know why, but they are almost as beautiful as my Edward

Carlisle: Daisies

**The last 2 questions are from:** xAllyCullenx

**What's your favourite user name to use of MNS/ Iming, etc.?**

Emmett: Barbiegirl4ever

Rosalie: Themostbeautifulpersonintheworldandunoit123

Bella: How is ANYONE supposed to know what that says??

Edward: Sexiestvamp

Jacob: Well that's not obvious to the humans at ALL

Edward: Alright, then let's here yours, dog

Jacob: RuffRuff111

Bella: Iluvedward

Alice: Shortbutcutefortuneteller

Esme: Supermom!

Jasper: Feelingboy2

Carlisle:

**Is there anything else you'd like to say?  
**Jacob: I'm getting bored of these questions

Esme: Don't whine Jacob Black, it's not polite

Renesmee: Yes. Remember me???? Would you guys PLEASE let me answer some questions?

Emmett: Can we go home so I can play with my barbies?

Rosalie: No Emmett, we are going to hunt, clearly you need some food

*Rose and Em leave to go and hunt*

Carlisle: I have to go down to the hospital for a while

*Carlisle gives Esme a kiss and leaves*

Edward: If anyone calls me Edwardo again, then you will see a side of me that you never should see

Bella: Oh goodness. We should go home now

*Bella and Edward take Renesmee and go home*

Alice: I REALLY REALLY need to go shopping. C'mon Jazz, you can come and carry my bags for me

Jasper: Yay.

*Jazz and Alice leave, leaving Jacob and Esme alone, sitting there*

Jacob: Okkk…this is….

Esme: awkward

Jacob: Ya, let's just go home

*the final two head for home*

**A/n: so there is another chapter. I need some more questions, so keep sending them in. Also, since it took me SO LONG to update, I'll have a little contest to see who can send me the best flame. I will post your name on the next chapter. Bye for now!**


End file.
